


Mermay Headcanon: The Mermaid (You) and The Pirate Gentleman (HR Wells)

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dorky Puppy Love, F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Pining, Pirate Gentleman, mermaids and pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: *The fates seemed to have decided to toy with me today*, HR thought as he ran through the streets of the Brazeeno Market PlaceHe dodged left and right, ducking past people and through alleysThe Pirate (Gentleman) as he likes to add on was on the run from a couple of ruffians who he maybe sorta accidentally provoked and got into a skirmish withHR did it for a rockYes, you read that correctly. A rOcK.
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You
Kudos: 1





	Mermay Headcanon: The Mermaid (You) and The Pirate Gentleman (HR Wells)

*The fates seemed to have decided to toy with me today*, HR thought as he ran through the streets of the Brazeeno Market Place  
He dodged left and right, ducking past people and through alleys  
The Pirate (Gentleman) as he likes to add on was on the run from a couple of ruffians who he maybe sorta accidentally provoked and got into a skirmish with  
HR did it for a rock  
Yes, you read that correctly. **A rOcK.**  
But not just any rock, it was a cinnabar-fluorite-infused stone that was essential to his journey  
His twin brother, Harry, who’s also a pirate, needed HR to fetch it while he retrieved the map for the Kjarni Flower  
Both men were skilled in swordsmanship as well as improvising on hand in a fight  
Harry: Go in, get it, and leave. Here’s the coins. Don’t start anything and don’t get distracted  
HR: I’ll be in and out before you know it. I won’t start anything, scout’s honor  
Harry: You’re not a scout  
HR: Doesn’t mean I can’t use the saying  
Harry: Yes, it does, you idiot  
The crew just sheepishly looked at their two captains that argued like children  
Anyway, back to HR who’s been cornered on the creaky and old harbor with vacant ships while you, the reader, were reading the background on him and Harry prior to this chase scene  
HR held his ground, sword out and the stone safely tucked away in his pocket  
A smirk on his face as he tried to play it cool, but inwardly he was panicked since there were no ships around at all  
Reggie (Ruffian #1): End of the line, scum  
Remy (Ruffian #2): Hand over the stone, moron  
Roma (Ruffian #3): And pray to the gods that your spirit passes on to the other side safely  
*Now that’s a little harsh, isn’t it?*  
They took a step forward and HR took a step back, his foot slightly slipping back from the wet boards of the pier  
Before any of them do anything, a wet yet firm hand had latched onto HR’s ankle, pulling the pirate off with great force  
The dark-haired man kicked and tried to keep his eyes open as the undersea force dragged him away from the surface  
HR’s eyes widened when he saw you under the salty sea, a mermaid with gleaming skin and seashells threaded in her hair  
He saw the concern flood over your face, the gentleness within your dazzling eyes that he’d never heard of  
Stories of mythical ravenous monsters under the sea that eat people of the land in a bloodthirsty rage  
But the spectacle in front of him seemed anything but that  
Still HR remained cautious, a hand over his pocketed knife as he eyed your colored tail  
You put a hand to your lips, taking his hand gingerly instead of his ankle to bring him up to the surface  
HR coughed out water and cursed at the saltiness of the sea, gathering his bearings before turning to you  
You watched him with curious eyes as he shook his hair from the water before running his hands through his wet hair  
Secretly you had always been intrigued by the land dwellers and their peculiar way of life  
Even if the merpeople believed any interaction with humans to be forbidden by execution  
You had overheard the exchange with the other humans and weighed in your thoughts before intervening at the most convenient moment  
HR: Y-you’re beautiful- I mean a mermaid  
He watched your cheeks darken at his words  
You: *whispers bashfully* N-no’s really said that to me before. I’m not that pretty  
HR: But you’re utterly breath-taking *shakes head and is astonished, blinking a few times* Wait, you can talk?  
You: *cocks a confused eyebrow* of course I can, why wouldn’t I? I’m not some sort of animal that lives in the ocean  
HR: I-I don’t know, the stories-  
You: Stories?  
HR explained to you the legends and stories, which you helped clarify the essence of the Merpeople  
In return, HR did the same as he spoke of the human world and his adventures as a pirate  
He oddly found himself confiding in you about the Kjarni Flower and its mystical powers to creating an elixir  
You expressed the Merpeople’s legends regarding it, which provided to be beneficial to HR  
The Pirate noticed your sparkling eyes in the midday sunlight, intrigued by every word you spoke  
It particularly struck his heart when you expressed that your interest in the land-dwellers world  
HR: Why are you telling me this? I’m a pirate, I could hurt you when you least expect it  
You: I don’t know, I feel like I could trust you not to harm me  
*I don’t think I can to such a kind spirit*, HR thought  
Silence had filled the serene atmosphere between the two of you, waves rocking you and HR back and forth  
HR noticed that the two of you weren’t so different, unlike the legends of the Pirate’s Guild  
Everything down to your navel was regularly human. No webbed hands or fins for ears. The only exception was the gills on your neck and your majestic tail  
The two of you remained there, floating in the sea before HR began to cough  
You: I should get you back to land, you need to go back to your people  
HR: Wait, before you do. My name is HR. HR Wells, the Pirate Gentleman  
You: Gentleman, huh? Well, my name is (Y/N), Mermaid of Uquilnoah  
You brought him back to shore behind some rocks, to which HR spotted his ship and his brother on deck with his back turned to him  
The sun had fallen, expressing the evening time before night took its shift  
You: I guess this is goodbye  
HR: Why do you want to come to the human side? It’s corrupt and foul.  
You looked down before gazing off to the laughter and lights and people on shore  
You: I-I want to swim and walk. I want to go on adventures and explore what the sea cannot give me. I want to share experiences with others, a part of their stories and lives  
HR: Come with me then. My troublesome hard hat of a brother and I go on adventures every day. We’d be more than honored to have you.  
You: I-I’d like that, but how? I don’t have legs  
HR pursed his lips in thought as he glanced back to his brother’s ship  
HR: Stay here, I’ll be back. Here *hands you his knife* keep this until I get back  
You took his knife, watching him swim to shore as your cheeks dusted pink at his words  
No man or merman had ever expressed such interest in your or your thoughts  
It was always someone else, some other beauty that held the center stage  
You ended up being more of a background person  
A hand ran over the faint scars over your body, trying to push away the hurt you had attained from others over the years  
*I just wanted to matter. I’ve always wanted my existence to mean something. Maybe in the human world, I can find that in my journeys away from Uquilnoah*  
HR hurried onto the shore and hurried onto his ship with his wet clothes chilling him as the wind blew  
Harry shot his brother an incredulous look as HR ran onto the deck out of breath and speaking rapidly like a mad man  
The twin dark-haired man stared at his brother before getting his attention  
Harry: So, let me get this straight. You got the stone, ran into trouble, met a mermaid- who surprisingly didn’t bite your head off and now she’s waiting by the alcove shores for you because you promised her to be back?  
HR: *catches his breath and smiles innocently* Yes :D  
Harry: *facepalms* Are you fucking stupid or are you fucking stupid? That mermaid’s probably baiting you to sink this entire ship. We need to go. Now.  
HR: She’s not lying to me!  
Harry: How do you know that?!  
HR: Because she told me about the Merpeople and their legends of the Kjarni Flower. She told me how she yearns for an adventure like never before, with people like us  
Harry purses his lips and sighs roughly, rubbing his face harshly with calloused hands  
HR: Don’t you see, Harr, she’s willing to come with us. Hell, she can even help us if we encounter something along the way.  
Harry: Fine, but how are you going to get her to walk?  
HR: Easy. Caitlin should have a potion or magic object.  
Caitlin/Frost was the crews brilliant Ice-Witchdoctor, terrifying in batter but had sufficient magical abilities when it came to healing  
Barry was the First Mate when both HR and Harry were off deck, quick on his feet for solo stealth missions  
Cisco was the Quartermaster, distributing items such as a variety of guns/weapons, ammunition as well as coming up with the plans with the rest of the crew  
Jesse was the pilot, manning where the ship sails because Harry doesn’t want his daughter doing anything dangerous, but she’s a badass gunner when it comes down to it.  
Iris and Wally are the main Gunners for the group, their marksmanship impeccable through the harsh training they received from their father, Joe  
Cecile and Joe typically fill in any role that needs to be filled depending on the situation that this crew runs into  
Anyway, Caitlin manages to whip something up in which she’s enchants a necklace with the power to give you your legs and the ability to remain on land for long periods of time  
However-yes, there’s a however, duh- there is a time limit  
Every midnight strike, you fatigue and must recharge in the ocean overnight in order to not die from water deprivation  
HR grinned widely head back to the covered alcove and waving you to come as close as possible  
Explaining everything to you, the Pirate Gentleman handed you the enchanted necklace that held a single Golden Star Sapphire gemstone  
Right as you pulled it on your tail transformed into legs in a blink of an eye, but… you were naked  
HR had immediately turned around right when that happened, his cheeks flaring up as well as yours  
You facepalmed before covering yourself, stuttering out that you’d need some clothes  
HR went silent shedding his jacket off as well of his linen shirt and handed them to you with his eyes averted  
You: Okay, I’ve put them on  
HR moved around in time to see you stumble on your legs, leaning forward to catch you  
The Wells twin couldn’t help himself as his eyes ran over your figure in his arms, his heart thumping louder than ever in his chest  
HR: Come on, the crew’s waiting to meet you  
You and HR returned to the ship, nervously giggling at each other while you got used to walking.  
You: How did you learn to swim?  
HR: By struggling. And a lot. You make it look so easy  
You: Well you make walking look so easy  
HR: Think about it this way, doll, now you’re ambidextrous for land and sea  
You met the crew and got along with them nicely, with the exception of HR’s prickly brother  
HR told you not to worry about him with a cheeky wink  
You were mesmerized by the sights and sounds and colors of the world above the sea  
HR guided you every step of the way  
The fates pulling your heartstrings even closer together  
Harry later secretly gave you his blessings and told you to watch out for his dorky brother who can’t seem to stop having heart eyes for you whenever you’re on the deck  
Jesse was actually the first one to approach you, asking so many questions about the sea  
She became your best friend from then on as you entertained her with stories of life under the ocean  
Jesse and the other see what’s happening as HR beats around the bush with you, but obviously doing it in the name of friendship and Pirate-Mermaid truce  
And they groan at the lingering gazes and soft exchanges between you and HR  
Many times, Cisco has groaned “The thirst is real”  
And many times, Iris and Barry have had to dial Cisco back to let you and HR to read the atmosphere  
One night while hanging out with HR in his room  
He was showing you how to read a map and use the items on board to read the stars  
You ended up coughing  
And coughing  
And coughing  
And coughing and gasping for air  
Before HR realized that its time for you to hibernate in the water for the night  
So, what did HR do?  
Like the dork that he is, he picked you up and hurried to the main deck before throwing you off the ship  
Yes, you read that right  
The man panicked, ok? What should he have done, thrown a jar of water on you? That still wouldn’t help the problem  
HR leaned over the wooden railing of the docked ship, watching aurora-like light emanate from the sea  
Before you popped up from the water, breathing nicely and looking all refreshed  
The puppy boy apologized to you so many times for losing track of time  
But you waved it off  
That night, HR stayed up with you as he lowered himself on a spare rowboat to be at the same level with you on the ocean water  
You: HR you need to go to bed  
HR: No I *yawns* don’t.  
You: Uh huh *smirks*  
HR: I like your company so I’m staying  
You: I like your company too, but Harry’s gonna roast your ass if you’re not fully awake tomorrow morning  
HR: Screw him, he can do it without me  
You: You’re an idiot  
HR: You wound me  
That following morning, Harry did roast his ass when he found his brother sleeping outside in a boat on deck when the two of you finally bid each other goodnight  
Frequently nightly swims with each other  
Gentle laughs under the shining moonlight as the sea creatures rest  
Getting so close to kissing one another  
But pulling away because you both are just friends  
After all, mermaids and humans can’t really be together because of the barrier of survival styles  
Bottom line, because I’m running out of things to say and its 2 AM, you and HR slowly fell in love with one another as you journeyed with him to find the mystical Kjarni Flower  
Unraveling its secrets with the crew you’ve grown so close to  
Calling them family  
Perils falling into every step of the way, elongating the pining the burned between the two of you who come from two different worlds  
You had charmed your way into his heart and he in yours  
The Pirate Gentleman taught his lovely Mermaid self-defense as well as the simple things in life to enjoy  
You encouraged his secret talent for writing, something he hid from everyone  
It’s no surprise that HR ended using his part of the elixir from the Kjarni flower to enable you to be on land without a time restraint  
To be by his side all night as the days went on  
*Especially when there was a child on the way*  
But neither of you know that right now 😉


End file.
